


Coming Out

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual!Connor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Connor realises he’s bisexual but, he’s afraid to tell the reader.





	Coming Out

• Connor’s talked to Hank about it countless of times, but he’s still nervous as hell!  
• He thought back to when he realised he was bisexual  
• He was out with Hank and Nines on a food run one day  
• He saw some attractive passer-by and he wasn’t sure if they were male or female  
• He was definitely drawn to them  
• He was confused at first, especially when he saw an attractive male as he passed them  
• Connor finally confided to Hank about it  
• Hank had offered that he may have been Bi  
• It had been a few weeks and he was currently sitting at his desk at the DPD, looking at a case file on the terminal, but his mind was all over the place  
He had been thinking about coming out to you for • quite sometime  
• His stomach was in knots throughout the day  
• He felt nauseated, but he couldn’t get physically sick  
•When he gets home he avoids you at first  
• It doesn’t last long because he can’t stand to go without seeing you  
• He finds you in your shared room w/ your laptop open, probably doing homework  
• He waits in the doorway contemplating whether he should tell you  
Connor’s scared of what you’ll think of him once he does  
• He’s definitely being ludicrous because you’re the most accepting person he’s ever known  
• Besides, you were bisexual yourself  
• He knew you’d be okay with this but, he still feared you’d be disgusted somehow  
• “Get yourself together, Connor. You can do this!” he told himself, but all he could do was sigh in annoyance  
• He couldn’t bring himself to do it  
• You hadn’t realised your boyfriend standing in the doorway until you heard him sigh  
• You had raised your head from the screen, your eyes bloodshot from looking at the text for far too long  
• “Is there something wrong, angel?”, you asked, noticing the troubled look on the android’s face  
• “I-I’m.” Connor tried to form a sentence but, he couldn’t get any words to come out of his mouth  
• “ C’mere, hon,” said you, patting the bed, motioning for him to sit  
• He takes a few strides and joins you after removing his dress shoes  
• Connor doesn’t talk at first  
He just buries his head in the crook of your neck, nuzzling it  
• “Babe. What is it?”, you asked, concerned about your partner’s well-being  
• Still no answer  
“Con?”, you asked, your tone a little more •demanding  
• He hummed in response  
“Babyboy, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s troubling you.”  
• He raised his head, his LED altering from blue to a pale yellow  
• He averted his gaze from your blue-grey orbs; training them on his hands  
• He began fiddling with his fingers  
• A nervous tick he had picked up  
• You sighed, not wanting him to keep it to himself any longer  
• You had noticed him acting strangely earlier that week  
• You decided to leave it be and that he’d tell you when he was ready  
• “Connor. Please, tell me. I can tell you want to get this off your chest.” Whatever it is.” You stated, bringing your small fingers to comb through his chocolate locks  
• He moaned at your touch  
You removed your hand from his scalp waiting for him to talk  
• “Y/N. I think I’m bisexual.”  
It took you a minute to register what Connor had said  
• “That’s what has been bothering you, love?”  
• “Yes. I was scared that you’d think differently of me.”  
• “Oh, babe. I couldn’t care less. It doesn’t change how I feel about you, Con.” you said, moving a strand of hair out of his eyes  
• “I still love you and you being attracted to two or more genders doesn’t bother me. Hell, I’m really  
Bi!”,you chuckled to yourself  
• He smiled, placing his hand palm up against yours; displaying his true form  
• Connor closed the distance between the two of you, capturing his lips with yours  
• He pulled away after a few minutes, caressing your face  
• “I love you, Y/N.”  
• “I love you so much. I hope you know that. I hope that you’ll come to me from now on without fearing judgement from me.”  
• Connor nodded in response, lying his head on your chest  
• “For anything?”  
• “For anything, sweetie”, you promised him as you played with his hair


End file.
